mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars(SD map game)
Archives The page should be archived every 25-40 battles. *Archive 1 Algo Land War Algo Tier *Tier bigger than enemy by 19 or more:+37 *Tier bigger than enemy by 18-16: +33 *Tier bigger than enemy by 13-15: +29 *Tier bigger than enemy by 11 or 12: +27 *Tier bigger by 10: +24 *Tier bigger by 9: +22 *Tier bigger by 8: +19 *Tier bigger by 7: +16 *Tier bigger by 6: +14 *Tier bigger by 5: +13 *Tier bigger by 4: +12 *Tier bigger by 3: +10 *Tier bigger by 2: +8 *Tier bigger by 1: +6 *Same tier: +3 *Tier smaller by 1: 0 *Tier smaller by 2: -2 *Tier smaller by 3: -4 *Tier smaller by 4: -7 *Tier smaller by 5: -10 *Tier smaller by 6: -14 *Tier smaller by 7 or more: -17 Landscape *Location-points:+point*2 *Defending: +12 *Attacking an enclave/exclave inside your country: 9 *Rebellion attack: +8 *Attacking on border: +5 *Attacking close to border (like across a lake, Spain attack Morocco, etc.): +2 *Far away but on your continent:-2 *Not even on your continent (e.g, Chile attacking Angola): -6 *planet/star no more than 10 AU: -12 *Planet/star no more than 1 light years: -20 *Planet/star in your galaxy: -26 *Andromeda:-30 *Harsh Climate: attacker-8, defender+8 *Climate Extremism:attacker-16, defender+11 *Landlocked:-10 *a siege: attacker-6 defender+15 *fort near border: 5-10 per fort, max total of 35 points (defender buff only). Economy/Agriculture/Population Note: average country have 33% more population on 2075. The growth rate is about 0.04% because of climate chaos and land limitation. But, you can colonize Mars! Economy *a planet of thriving economy (colonized more than 150 years ago):+8*economy points *a planet of growing economy (80-150):+5*economy points *a planet of starting economy (20-79):2*economy points *just colonized:economy point-1 *economy better than enemy by 2:9 *economy better than enemy by 3:16 *economy better than enemy by 4:25 *economy better than enemy by 5-7:36 *economy better than enemy by 8-9:49 *more difference than 10: 59 Agriculture *Agricultural efficiency: requires technology over 5. + (Technology-5)*Economy*Agriculture/5 *Agriculture-economy balance: +(-|agriculture-economy| +2) *Supply:agriculture*naval/2 Population Population top 5 in game: +30 Population top 25 in game: +12 Population last 50: -5 Population 1 billion+ (level6): +25 Population 1000 M (level5)+: +15 Population 600 M (level4)+: +9 Population 300 M (level3)+: 5 Population 100 M (level2) +: 2 Population 1M-100 M (level 1): 0 Population less than 1M (level0): -1 *Population smaller than enemy:-5 *Population bigger than enemy:+5 *Population: Amount of population/100 M (e.g. USA-Canada have a population of 459.8766 Million so it gets 4.60 Casus Belli *No Casus Beli:-10 *Have a Casus Belli: mod decided whether if it is good (15) or bad (-7) *Defense: +15 Motive *Economic:+3 *Defend against popular rebel: +5 *Defend newly held territory (less than 5 years): +7 *To unify a culture: +8 *Defend territory that are not really important: +10 *Reunification: +11 *aiding ally: +11 *counter: +11 *access to sea/ocean: +13 *defending heartland: +16 *Revolting:+19 *Defending enemy with lethal weapon (e.g. Kaptyen-16-8) +20 *Revolts defending:+21 *Defending enemy that will Danger the nation:+25 *Defending enemy that will kill the nation:+30 *Defending enemy that will end a popular revolt:+37. Modifiers *Implausibility:minus 10 per implause *Guerrilla War:-11 defending from guerrilla, +4 guerrilla *Defender undergoing revolt: +7 attacker -15 defender *Attacker undergoing revolt: -30 attacker +2 defender *Recent war: -10 per recent war in past 5 years, -6 per past 10 years, -2 per past 20 years. Type of Government Monarchy: +(2*Motive+economy*tech/3) Democrat: +(3*population level+1/2economy+agriculture) Socialist: +(agriculture*2+(10-tier)-2) Islamic:+population Vassal:+motive/2-tech Government not supported by people:-19 Aids Military support:+11 Logical:+7 Economy:3 Luck Use two integers from 1-100 from random.org and use the bigger one to divide the smaller one then add a random integer from 5-10 to it. *troop morale high:requires economy 4+, luck overall 10+:+15 and a random.org 1/2 chance *troop morale low: luck overall 6.5-:-20 and a random.org 4/5 chance (The below ones is if you have some time) Step 2:If you think you're lucky, you can also roll a dice on random.org. If you get the same one in two different rolls, you can random.org a number between 100-106. The outcome, divided by 100, is a multiplier. Step2.1: if you get two 1's at the same time, add a .05 to your multiplier. Step2.2: if you fail to roll two at the same time, you will get a multiplier from 97-103. Step3: if you still have some time, get a random integer from 0-101. If it is 0, you gets a bigger multiplier, and if it is 101, you get a smaller multiplier. Please make sure to send us a screenshot of this. Step3.1: if you gets an epic win, you random.org an integer from 110-160 and this will be the multiplier. Step3.2: if you gets an epic fail, you random.org an integer from 55-75 and this will be the multiplier. Step4: calculate them together. Note: the multiplier is for your TOTAL Score. troop The side with more troop gets+20. The side with much bigger troop gets+40. Bonus/buff/penalty *Just changed to a democratic government: 1.2* buff. *Just changed to a non-democratic, but a different government: 1.05* buff. *Just changed to a Monarchy from a democratic government: 0.95* penalty. *Just changed to another government from a democratic:0.92* penalty *Political instability: .80 to .50 penalty depending on the situation (how the Rwanda almost defeated DRC). *Government not supported by people, but still fair: .95~.85 penalty *Disease: .90~.60 penalty. *Civil war occurring: .50 penalty *Newborn nation bonus: 1.25 After that multiply the buff/penalty together. War result Just make sure this is plausible. But, the economy and population will go down by a bit. especially economy which might change you from 10 to 5. If you lose lots of war, your tier will go down quickly. Naval battle Algo Casus Beli, Modifiers, luck, population, motive(with a few changes) type of government, aids and tier still apply, as in the land battle. But I'm not writing the same thing because it do take a long time. Port *side with the nearest port:+12 *A country's best port (decided by mods): vary from -10 to +15 *Without a port(this is possible): -25 *the best port is the nearest one:+10 Navy quality *Naval point bonus:4*Naval point *Side with better naval point:+13 *Side with much better naval:+27 *Supply:+Resource+agriculture *Quality: +economic point *Balance: If naval point is the 2nd or 1st out of your points, -2; if it is last two, -3. Motive *Any attack by a revolt:+3 *Economic:+3 *Defend newly held territory (less than 5 years): +7 *To unify a culture: +8 **(modifier) Surprise sea attack (Like Pearl Harbor): +9 *Defend territory that are not really important: +10 *Reunification: +11 *aiding ally: +11 *counter:+11 **(modifier)strategic attack a somewhat bigger navy (1.9* or more of your size): +11 **(modifier)Trying to strategic attack a much bigger navy: +15 *defending heartland:+16 *Revolting:+19 *Defending enemy with lethal weapon(e.g. Kaptyen-16-8) +20 *Revolts defending:+21 *Defending enemy that will Danger the nation: +25 *Defending enemy that will kill the nation: +30 Example 2073 ISIS surprise sea bombard on China China Tier Bigger than enemy by 2:+8 Total: +8 Port Nearest port:+15 Port quality: pretty good (+8) Total: +23 Navy quality Naval points: 7 * 4= +28 Better than enemy: +13 Supply: 6 (resources) +9 (agriculture)= 15 Quality:+7 Total:63 Motive Defending not really important: +10 Total:+10 Landscape Defending:+12 Total: +12 Population Population top5:+30 Population lv6: +25 Population bigger: +5 Population divided by 100M: approx 16 Total: +76 Casus Belli Defending: +15 Total: +15 Type of government Socialist:2*9+9-2=25 Total: 25 Aids/supports Kazakhstan: Logical(+7) Total:+7 Troop Bigger army: N/A( mostly reserves at that time; both 1 mil) Luck 63 and 61: 1.032 random integer: 7 Total: 8.032 Multipliers Two dice: 2-2 Random integer 100-106: 101 0-101: 11 Grand Total 8+23+63+10+12+76+15+25+7+0+8.032='247.032' 247.032*1.01='249.5' ISIS Tier Tier smaller than enemy by 2: -2 Port Best port: +3 (medium) Total:3 Navy quality Points: 5*4=20 Supply: 2+1=3 Quality: +4 Total:27 Motive Economic:+3 Modifier-Surprise sea attack: +9 Total:12 Landscape Not even on your continent/other side of the globe:-6 Total:-6 Population Lvl 3: +5 Top 50:+12 Population smaller than enemy:-5 Population divided by 100M: 1.05 (104,789,672) Total:13.05 Casus Belli: Vote result: 6.33 Total:6.33 Type of government Islamic: +3 Total: 3 Aids Saudi Arabia: +4 UAE: +4 Total: +8 Luck 32 and 83: 2.594 Random number: 6 total:8.259 Luck-multiplier: Dice: 5 and 4 Number from 97 to 103: 99 Number from 0 to 101: 38 Grand total 69.64*0.99='68.944' Result ISIS loses heavily as the Chinese already discovered them near India. China declare war upon ISIS and calls its ally Kazakhstan to aid. ISIS starts a military buildup since they discovered China is way outta their predictions. Casualties China *1 planes *1 artillery *1 tank *7 ships *22 men *1 gluon-neutron gun ISIS *56 planes *111 men *2 Plutonium-241 bomb Wars Insert title here Insert combatant 1 here Insert combatant 2 here Category:Stellar Domination Category:Wars Category:Algorythms